Ordenes
by Winry-Revenge
Summary: Quiero que duermas conmigo esta noche, Keiki" KxY


**Ordenes.**

_- Quiero que duermas conmigo esta noche, Keiki…_

Sus ojos índigo se iluminaron, esas palabras dieron vueltas en su cabeza un largo rato, sabiendo que no podía desobedecer las órdenes de su reina pero aún así, quiso dar por sentado que sólo era una maña más de ella, sin duda lo más probable teniendo en cuenta que extrañaba mucho aquel lugar surrealista en donde creció… que extrañaba a sus conocidos y familia, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido antes.

Pero el Kirin también era un hombre y por más inocencia que haya querido escuchar en aquella frase no pudo evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas y la expresión de desconcierto y asombro en ese instante… mientras que ella… ella le dio la espalda, tomo su espada y con la mirada dirigida al suelo salió al parque del castillo, sin decir más.

_Qué pasaría sí…?_ Obviamente aquel ser no iba a sobrepasarse con ella ni mucho menos, pero que tal si su reina volvía a perder el camino por su culpa? Por ser poseedor de tal belleza que resulta imposible a los humanos evitarla, por ser un ser misericordioso y de alma tan desdichada que su reina es lo único que posee realmente "suyo". El kirin vive por y para su reina, pero no es un esclavo, es parte de ella. Su vida poco importaba si faltaba la otra mitad, pronto saldría un _ranka_ nuevo para el reino de Kei de morir el kirin actual. Y en verdad prefería eso a vivir con la culpa de perder (y por las mismas causas) a otra reina.

_  
Que tonterías estoy pensando_… dijo para sí llevándose una mano a su frente pálida. Observó por la ventana, ella estaba sobre el puente, mirando detenidamente el agua. Últimamente la notaba _distinta, _distanciada, taciturna, pero no pensó que sería tan importante, puesto que todo marchaba de maravillas en Kei y ningún aldeano se quejaba desde hacía muchos años.

Salió y se acercó a ella, Youko volteó lentamente. _–Estas más callada que de costumbre… ¿acaso hay algo que te perturba? ¿Quieres… regresar?_ Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de liberar la última palabra de sus labios, ella no podía regresar jamás. Fue tal vez tonto recordárselo, pero no estaba en la naturaleza de Keiki ser indirecto.

Youko no podía creerlo, Keiki en verdad debía estar preocupado para venir a preguntarle eso, normalmente sólo se acercaba para traerle malas noticias del reino, los temas personales hacía mucho que habían sido suprimidos de sus vidas. Habían pasado más de 40 años en el reino, ya quedaban pocas cosas que decirse y no supiesen. – Estoy bien, gracias… viendo de soslayo que su kirin bajaba la cabeza incrédulo de que en verdad su estado anímico fuera algo bueno _–En serio, si me pasara algo o me sintiera mal tú serías el primero en enterarse…_

Con esto Keiki se marchó, no le había quedado muy en claro ninguna de las dos cosas, una especie era tan distinta de la otra.

Calló la noche, y su semblante seguía viéndose preocupado. Pasó al cuarto de su reina, golpeando primero la puerta y esperando su voz. Al entrar ella salía de asearse, tenía el cabello suelto y algunas gotas caían de él como si se tratara de fuego líquido, su ropa de dormir era muy "ligera" y por supuesto él nunca la había visto así.

_-Puedes sentarte, Keiki._ Dijo empujándolo por el pecho hasta la montaña de almohadones de seda. _–Estoy bien así_. Dijo poniéndose nuevamente de pie. –_Pero… no creo entender esto_. Ambos pestañearon rápido un par de veces, los ojos ámbar de ella brillaron y lanzó una pequeña carcajada_. –Keiki! Estas más rojo que un tomate. Tranquilízate. _

Un tanto avergonzado se dirigió hacía el lecho con los ojos cerrados, no se imaginaba qué podía llegar a parlotear los sirvientes si veían esta escena tan extraña. Pero, tan extravagante como sonaba para él, seguía siendo una orden para ella. Se quitó el kimono obscuro que traía y lo dejó a un costado del perchero. Ella ya estaba cubierta por las finas sábanas y colchas, fuera soplaba un viento tormentoso así que el ambiente se hallaba bastante frío.

Finalmente y a regañadientes entró y se acomodó a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, con el rostro al frente, y las luces de las velas se apagaron, aunque seguía siendo claro para un kirin, al entrar los reflejos blancos de los relámpagos ocasionados por la tormenta.

_Lamento que esto te incomode, Keiki…_ Dijo con un hilo de voz mientras se daba vuelta hacía el otro lado.

Él estaba totalmente estático con la mirada hacia el techo, reaccionó luego de que otro relámpago irrumpiera en su habitación. Se levantó a cerrar las pesadas cortinas, frustrado y desvelado por una y otra cosa. Luego regresó y quedó un momento de pie al borde de la cama, ella se movía un poco, al parecer el frío le molestaba y parecía estar en las profundidades oníricas recordando mejores tiempos en Japón. Así que, el kirin suspiró, volvió al suave lecho y la cobijó. Esta vez no pudo evitar arrinconarse más a su compañera, los aromas florales de su cabello eran una exquisitez, nunca lo había notado antes, pensó que tal vez esas embriagadoras fragancias podían hacerlo dormir por el resto de la noche. Pero en lugar de eso se preguntó nuevamente… ¿por qué la había escogido? Sólo sintió un fuerte impulso hacía ella, sólo pensó que ella debía ser… levantó un poco la cabeza y posó sus ojos de un índigo profundo, tal los de su especie, sobre su ama, ¿por qué ahora la miraba fijamente? Tenía algunos cabellos pegados en su rostro, y los labios rosados ligeramente entreabiertos, de alguna manera le hallaba sentido a todas las veces que se había preocupado por ella, aunque muy pocas veces se lo daba a conocer, ella jamás se enteraría probablemente de lo que él sentía, él sabe como mantenerse al margen, protegerla, actuar correctamente... –_Que tristeza.._ Estaba orgulloso de ser quien era, pero a la vez lamentaba la mala suerte que como todos los kirins él ha tenido a lo largo de su vida. Puso una mano en su tersa mejilla, y la deslizó con mucho cuidado de no despertarla hasta sus labios…un beso. Sus labios se unieron en un beso simple, una caricia que duró sólo un par de minutos. Luego volvió a su lugar, como Taiho, contemplando a su ama fijamente y protegiendo sus sueños el resto de la noche.

Fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me gusta mucho esta pareja, lástima que haya tan pocos fics, espero que algún fan con esto se despierte y se ponga a escribir asdgasdfsadf este la verdad que deja mucho que desear! Pero lo escribí mientras actualizaba un programa y daban Twelve Kingdoms en la TV ;) saludos


End file.
